


Only You - Valentines Special

by BoltTheCat



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Pokemon, Valentines Special, Wild Pokemon, short love story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoltTheCat/pseuds/BoltTheCat
Summary: When Mittens is presented with a life-changing choice, he has to choose between the two Pokémon he loves the most. Who will he choose and what effects will it have?
Relationships: Espeon/Sylveon, Mittens/Ethan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Only You - Valentines Special

**Author's Note:**

> Ethan (c) ShyheartTheCat  
> Wishy (c) Wishy  
> Mittens (c) BoltTheCat

Mittens’ grey eyes opened and he looked towards Wishy, his mother. As he silently got to his paws, he froze, hearing his mother mumble something and shift. He slowly stepped away, scared that he’d wake her. He tried his best to silently pad away, but every time he heard his paws hit the ground he cringed. Afraid he’d end up waking her.

The Espeon now stood in the entryway to the cave, the soft moon-light making his purple pelt glimmer. He looked back at his mom, starting to second guess his decision. He made his decision a few days ago though, and it was the right one, right? Shaking his head, he looked back one last time and left.

He had walked for what felt like days, when he had gone a decent distance away from home, he curled up under a bush and fell right asleep. It felt as if he was still sleeping with his mother.

He opened his eyes and felt as if he was floating, “Am I dreaming?..” He muttered in an echo, which made him flinch. Suddenly, he heard and smelt two familiar pokemon. “Ethan? Mom?” He purred excitedly, trying to make his way towards them.

“Mittens,” They said in unison, which made him stop where he was. “You must choose.” The older Espeon and younger Sylveon finished. 

“Choose?” He repeated in confusion, “Choose what?” after thinking carefully and assuming he knew what they meant he barked back. “But I already chose! I-” He was awoken by the loud thud of another pokemon, woken and scared, he stayed still.

An eerie silence filled the air as he blindly looked ahead with fear, keeping himself pressed against the ground. From what he could hear and feel in the ground, the pokemon was gone. It sounded strong too.

In a moment of adrenaline, the espeon launched himself from under the bush and out into the opening. He stood still, although he was terrified, then dashed off to the direction he needed to go to.

Hours passed, though it felt like days, and he had continued walking. He put his head in the air and tried to sniff out any berries that might’ve been in the bushes or trees. “Bluk berries?..” He muttered, sniffing around more for the berry.

After a few minutes of sniffing and mindless walking, surely enough, he had found the berry. He hopped up and plucked one from a low branch, soon eating it up in a few bites.

As he went on, he suddenly bumped into something tall and wide. He stammered back in a fright, sniffing and cautiously walking closer. “A..tree!?” He yowled in surprise, now feeling embarrassed, he walked around the big tree to confirm it was the one that he needed to be at. He ended up concluding that it was the correct tree, so he waited.

He waited, and waited, and waited. It felt like days, but it had only been one since he left his home. He curled up under the big tree and convinced himself that this was the decision he was set on, and he wanted it. He soon fell asleep, not having any vivid dreams, ones he’d forget once he woke up.

With a prod of a pink and white paw, he opened his eyes quickly, unsure of who it was at first. 

“Mittens?..” He heard a very familiar voice say in uncertainty, he sprang up, knowing exactly who it was. 

“It is me, Ethan!” He purred happily, taking a step forward and hugging his boyfriend.

Ethan, a sylveon, looked at him in shock, his ribbons swaying. “You evolved! I’m so proud of you!” He barked with joy, giving his boyfriend a few licks on the cheek in return for the hug. Mittens had said he wanted to meet Ethan at this exact spot in a day or two to tell him what his decision was.

“So,” Ethan began a bit awkwardly, “What's your decision?” he shifted his paws, nervous for the espeon’s answer.

“I choose to go with you!” He purred with confidence and joy, happy he’d be able to spend the rest of his days with his boyfriend.

On the other hand, Ethan was shocked, he’d thought for sure Mittens would’ve chosen to stay with his mother instead of joining his trainers team. “What?” He began, “Wouldn’t you want to stay with your mother?”

Mittens nodded, then spoke. “I would, but I chose you, because I want to spend the rest of my life with you; and only you.”

The sylveon smiled at his boyfriend’s kind words, tapping his back with one of his ribbons as he started to walk back to where his trainer was. “So do I.” He purred as the two walked away together, their tails intertwining with each other’s.


End file.
